Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack is the titular central antagonist/protagonist (depending on the point of view) of the Creepypasta story of the same name and its prequel The Origin of Laughing Jack. He is a sinister supernatural clown, often posing as an imaginary friend to his victims, who gleefully guts people alive and usually replaces their disemboweled organs with candy. He was created by Steve Aikins (mainly known as SnuffBomb). Personality At first, Laughing Jack was an innocent, sweet and pure-hearted angelic creation, who tried his best to comfort Isaac, considering how lonely he was. However, Isaac's later actions significantly affected in a particularly negative way the gift, which became more and more disturbed and psychotic with time; Laughing Jack (originally colored) lost his hues as Isaac's actions corrupted it. Eventually, Laughing Jack became totally black and white, as he reached a point of non-return and fully embraced his demonic form. Currently, Laughing Jack presents himself as a figure of pure evil, remorseless and violent in his very core, who takes pleasure in killing and torturing whoever is in his path, especially those he was once designed to protect (children). He is also shown to be an extremely intelligent and manipulative cheater, as he tricks lonely children to think he is their friend, then kills them, stuffs them with candies and traps their souls for eternity. He is also a master manipulator as well, knowing human superstitions and their propensities to not believe in the supernatural, which he uses at his advantages. Biography Created by a guardian angel, Laughing Jack was initially a colorful jack-in-the-box clown whose personality reflected the personality of his owners. He was later sent as a Christmas present to a lonely boy named Isaac Grossman in the 1800s. Isaac then abandoned Laughing Jack after being sent to boarding school. Laughing Jack grew monochrome and emotionless as a result of his isolation. Meanwhile, Isaac grew up to become a cold-hearted serial killer who kidnapped, tortured and murdered several innocent neighborhood residents. Although horrified at first, Laughing Jack's personality soon emulated Isaac's evil personality. One day, Laughing Jack was accidentally released and he appeared to be a taller, darker and demonic version of himself. Resentful of his traitorous owner, he tortured and killed Isaac with the same weapons he used on his victims. As time passed, Laughing Jack visited several other children, most of them lonely or neglected, and pretended to be their imaginary friend. However, he would eventually torture and kill them all, with their souls trapped in the nightmarish realm of an abandoned fairground. To make matters worse, the song "Pop Goes the Weasel" plays in the background forever, tormenting them. In an unspecified year in the modern era, Laughing Jack visited a lonely suburban 5-year-old boy named James, under the guise of an imaginary friend. James told his mother, but she dismissed it as a "phase". One night, his mother had a nightmare, witnessing the souls of Laughing Jack's past victims in an abandoned fairground. The next day, Laughing Jack places James' action figures on top of his mother's nightstand, presumably as a way to taunt her. She questions James but he simply tells her the truth, much to her disbelief. Later, James receives a handful of candy from Laughing Jack in the garden. His mother notices this and demands him to tell her how he got it. James again tells her the truth, but she assumes that one of the next-door neighbors gave him the candy. Laughing Jack eventually kills Fido, the family dog, hangs its body on the kitchen light fixtures, and trashes the rest of the kitchen. He also guts its stomach open and replaces it with candy. The mother witnesses this and takes her son next door, where she called the police. The police dismiss it as a robbery, but the mother refutes their assertions, claiming that all of the doors were locked and none of the windows were open during the incident. She presumes that whoever did this was already inside her house prior to the incident. They both return home and the mother decides to check on her son via the baby monitor. The mother hears a soft moan and enters James' room, where she sees her son nailed on the wall, disemboweled with his eyes gouged and tongue and teeth removed. She also sees Laughing Jack, in his true, monstrous form, who sadistically cackles at the sight of his "work". Having enough, the mother grabbed a knife and tried to kill Laughing Jack but he simply vanished into a black cloud. This distracted the mother, causing her to accidentally plunge her knife into James' beating heart instead, killing him instantly. The police arrest her and send her to the Phiropoulos House for the Criminally Insane. She claims that being institutionalized is not that bad, despite noting that somebody (presumably Laughing Jack) keeps playing "Pop Goes the Weasel" outside her room. Gallery Images Hahahahaahahahahahhaahhaha.jpg Laughing jack by snuffbomb-d5wsy8k.jpg A Laughing Jack in A Box.jpg|Laughing Jack JackerpureHD.jpg 1b4c460f3aca957725ff2c3498306f93.png Videos Laughing Jack's Epic Pop Goes The Weasel - Original Composition ♫ Pop Goes the Weasel (Another Epic Version) ♫ "Laughing Jack" "The Origin of Laughing Jack" by SnuffBomb Trivia *To date, Laughing Jack is easily one of the most popular and recognizable Creepypasta characters, rivaling Slender Man, Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack. *He was created by SnuffBomb and he appears in the stories Laughing Jack and The Origin of Laughing Jack. *Since he is imaginary, he is ageless. *Laughing Jack is like a ragdoll and has no internal organs or genitals. His chest is filled with stuffing and his costume is part of his body. *Many fans have found it disturbing that Laughing Jack was created by an angel, as this might imply the angel is the ultimate Bigger Bad behind the series, given that he unintentionally (or intentionally) poured so much capacity for hate and sadism into Laughing Jack. However, the real Bigger Bad is Isaac since he turned the initially nice Laughing Jack into a monster. * In the Wattpad story, it was shown that Laughing Jack tries to redeem himself. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Nihilists Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:The Heavy Category:Thought-Forms Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Urban Legends